


Mothers Day

by JacoMoss81



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adult Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Adult Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mothers Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacoMoss81/pseuds/JacoMoss81
Summary: With it being Mothers Day here in the UK here is a short story of Marinette having a Mothers Day with her Kids.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrienette/Adrienette Kids
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Mothers Day

Even as a grown up woman Marinette Agreste still loved sleeping in bed especially as her husband Adrien Agreste sleep next to her, their bodies wrapped together, Marinette woke up and looked at the alarm clock the reader read 9:58am.

Marinette smiled it was a Sunday and also Mothers Day she notice that Adrien wasn't there meaning he must be in the kitchen making Emma, Hugo and Louie breakfast. 

As Marinette was taking her shower she through of her kids and how lucky she was, she loved her kids and knew if they were happy then she was happy. 

The oldest and only Daughter was Emma Agreste who is 10 years old. She is very much Daddy girl, she has her Mothers hair and Adrien's eyes, she had the making of a future Miraculous holder she likes helping others, Martial Arts, King Fu, Swimming and spending time with her love ones she is also openly gay after coming out to her parents 2 years ago who are super supported. 

Hugo is the middle child and is 2 years younger than Emma he also has his Mum's hair and Dad's eyes, likes hanging out with his friends, supports France Rugby team (He always gets excited when the Six Nations Championship was on) 

The youngest was Louie who is only a year younger than Hugo and the only one with Adrien hair and Marinette's eyes. 

Marinette finished her shower got dressed and went downstairs where the Kitchen table has flowers and presents "Happy Mothers Day" they said as they gave huge hugs  
"My sweet little angles" Marinette said as she return the hug 

"Hey Princess" Adrien said as he brought her Breakfast "The full English", "Of course it full the best Mum ever" "I love you My Prince"  
"I love you too" Adrien kisses Marinette on the lips. 

"Eww" Louie said everyone giggle 

"So whats the plan Mum" asked Emma 

"We are visiting my Partents 

"YAY" 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Mothers Day


End file.
